


Time and Distance

by Gerec



Series: Nothing But Movie AUs [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Angst, Crack, Cyborg Sex, F/M, Gladiator AU, Infernal Affairs AU, M/M, Movie AUs, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sleepless in Seattle AU, Terminator AU, The Sound of Music AU, This Means War AU, Time Travel, Undercover, While You Were Sleeping AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of all my Movie AUs/Crossovers:<br/>2. Cherik - <b>Infernal Affairs AU</b> (aka Departed AU) - Erik has spent the last ten years as Shaw's inside man in the NYPD. Charles is an undercover cop on Shaw's payroll.<br/>3. Cherik - <b>Sleepless in Seattle AU</b> - Erik might really be waiting for Charles at the top of the Empire State Building. (previously posted)<br/>4. Cherik - <b>The Sound of Music AU</b> - Erik calls off his engagement to the Baroness Frost and goes to tell Charles the news. (previously posted)<br/>5. Cherik, Xavierine - <b>Terminator 2 AU</b> - Someone (or some<i>thing</i>) familiar is coming for Charles. Again.<br/>6. Cherik, Xavierine - <b>This Means War AU</b> - Erik and his partner Logan realize they're dating the same guy. (previously posted)<br/>7. Cherik - <b>Terminator 2 AU - Crack Version</b> - T!Erik is on a mission to seduce Charles. As ordered by future!David. With 'upgrades'.<br/>8. Bagginshield - <b>While You Were Sleeping AU</b> - Bilbo saves Frerin's life and gets mistaken for his fiancé by Frerin's family.<br/>9. <b>*NEW*</b> Cherik - <b>Gladiator AU</b> Erik is Roman General turned slave turned gladiator. Charles is his ex-lover and the late Emperor's favored son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Terminator AU

**Author's Note:**

> Since I appear to be adding to my collection of movie aus indefinitely, I've decided to consolidate them all into this one location. Those that have been previously posted in my main collection of tumblr snippets will be marked accordingly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan travels back in time to save Charles Xavier, the man who will someday father the leader of humankind in the war against the machines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the [incredible artwork](http://gerec.tumblr.com/post/114161060581/terminator-and-xavierine-d) by [crow821](http://crow821.tumblr.com/) for this scene!

“He’ll find us, won’t he?” Charles asks, even though he already knows the answer.

“Probably.”

Logan is crouching by the window, eyes gazing outwards - watching, always on guard. It should make him feel better, to know that this stranger is here to protect him at all cost. Here because of a promise to Charles’ unborn son; from a future that’s grim and unfathomable.

He moves closer, sliding off the lumpy motel bed to sit in the armchair beside Logan. “It’ll never be over will it?” Charles shakes his head and scoffs, “Look at me, I’m shaking. Some legend I turned out to be. You must be pretty disappointed.”

If Charles is being honest, he’s  _still_  not entirely sure that Logan (or that machine) has the right person.

“No,” the man answers, in that straight forward way he’s quickly grown to trust, eyes boring intently into Charles. “I’m not.”

The weight of his words hang in the air between them, spoken like a vow that Charles doesn’t comprehend. It makes him want desperately to understand Logan - to really  _know_ him - and the words are out of his mouth before he can think better of it.

“Logan, the men and women in your time…what are they like?”

“Good fighters,” is the brisk answer. It’s the only thing he cares about, he seems to say without words. The only thing that matters.

Charles sighs. “That’s not what I meant,” he says, “was there someone special?”

Logan turns to look at him, his forehead wrinkled in confusion. “Someone?”

“A girl. Or a boy. You know…special.”

“No. Never.”

“Never?” Charles is both stunned and saddened; the thought of this man, so brave, so kind, having no one in his life to love or love him in return. ”I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You…so much pain.”

He finds himself reaching instinctively to touch, the need to comfort - Logan or himself, he doesn’t know - overwhelming. Fingers track the scars across Logan’s bare skin, his back a roadmap to a life of hurt and sorrow.

Logan turns to face him, and once again Charles feels pinned and stripped bare by the intensity of his gaze. “Pain can be controlled, you just disconnect it.”

“So you feel nothing?” He’s not sure why he says it; he just knows that he wants  _something_  - an emotion, or a truth - from this stoic man in front of him.

The silence is loaded with tension, and Charles thinks that he might have pushed too far. But Logan just rubs his face tiredly before turning to stare at a point on the wall behind Charles’ head.

“Your son gave me a picture of you once,” Logan says, voice rough and impossibly soft. “It was very old, torn, faded. You were young, like you are now. You seemed just a little sad.” He stops, his eyes darting back to Charles’ face.

“I used to always wonder what you were thinking at that moment,” he continues, “I memorised every line, every curve.” There is a tenderness in the way he stares at Charles that has him holding his breath, heart racing at the unrestrained longing on Logan’s face. At what it could possibly mean for Logan.

And for Charles.

“I came across time for _you_ , Charles,” Logan all but whispers, reaching to cradle his cheek with a calloused hand. “I love you. I always have.”


	2. Infernal Affairs AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has spent the last ten years as Shaw's inside man in the NYPD, feeding information to the city's most notorious mobster. Charles is an undercover cop on Shaw's payroll, recruited for the job by Captain Moira MacTaggart when he was still in the Academy.
> 
> When Shaw and MacTaggart both realize that there's a traitor in their midst, it becomes a race against time for Erik and Charles to find the other's identity. Little do they realize, they've met one another before...

Erik has dreamed of this exact moment; had hoped often for a joyous reunion with the man he met nearly a lifetime ago, and loved all too briefly.

He can say now with reasonable confidence that Charles does not share the sentiment.

The barrel of a gun digs into Erik’s back, the silence ringing loud and damning as he slowly raises his hands in surrender. A steady hand reaches to take the cuffs off his belt, before sliding his gun deftly out of its holster. Bullets clatter like pebbles on the rooftop as his gun is emptied, the sound swallowed by the hum of the city beneath their feet.

“You’re good,” Erik says, the words light and almost teasing, and so utterly wrong.

His hands are pulled behind him and cuffed, followed by a grunt of wry disbelief. “I went to the Academy too. Remember?”

He does remember - his enrollment in the Academy at Shaw’s orders, and meeting Charles there on his first day as a raw recruit. Of an easy friendship that grew into something more, though there’d never been the time or the privacy for anything beyond some hasty fumbling in the dark.

“Charles—”

“Where are the files I want?”

Erik knows that he owes it to Charles to tell the truth; that he needs to return MacTaggart’s files so that his former lover can reclaim his identity. But he’s wary enough (and spent enough time as a mobster’s plant) to know that he has to keep the leverage he has for as long as possible.

Plus he still needs to get back the proof of his own association with Shaw, if he wants to put the life of the mob behind him for good.

“I don’t think you've brought what I want either,” he says as he turns to face Charles, and knows it’s the truth before he even sees the look on the man’s face. 

It pains him, to see the disgust directed his way; the way Charles’ feeble chuckle hides none of the disdain he holds for Erik. If he’d harbored any hope before that Charles might have feelings for him still, it’s gone now, obliterated by the anger that’s evident in every inch of the man's sturdy frame.

“Then what are we doing here,” Charles growls, “enjoying the fucking sunshine?”

He thinks about Magda, and the message he left on her voicemail before this meeting. No matter what happens between them today she’ll know the whole truth about Erik’s past and have the means to give Charles his future.

With so much at stake, Erik drops his mask of casual indifference, hoping that honesty and sincerity will be enough to sway Charles from turning him in.

“Give me a chance,” he says.

Charles’ lips curve into a frown, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. “For what?”

“I never had a choice,” Erik continues, as close to a plead as he dares to make. “Not before, with Shaw. But I do now. And I want a chance to make things right.”

Charles just shakes his head at Erik. “Great. Tell it to the judge. And we’ll see what he has to say.”

It’s clear that his words are producing none of the desired effect, but Erik presses on. “Do you want to see me dead? Do you really hate me that much?”

A shrug of his shoulders, and then Charles smirks, his lips pulling back into a contemptuous snarl. “I’m a cop.”

“But nobody knows that.”

It’s definitely the wrong thing to say, as Erik finds himself staring abruptly down the barrel of Charles’ gun, the man’s grip steady and unwavering.

“You want another chance?” Charles spits, his calm demeanor falling away to reveal the breadth of his bitter rage and sorrow. “Who’s going to give Moira another chance? You! You and Shaw are the reasons she’s dead! And you almost got me killed too! You think you deserve another chance? You, with a wife and kids and a shining career and nothing but innocent blood on your hands? Fuck you, Erik! You have no idea how much I hate you.”

“Then you should pull the trigger,” he says, and finds himself resigned and unafraid; death has always been the likeliest outcome, after nearly a decade of living lies upon lies. “And give me what I deserve.”

Erik closes his eyes, and waits.


	3. Sleepless in Seattle AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik might really be waiting for Charles at the top of the Empire State Building.  
> (previously posted)

Charles has never run so hard and so fast in his entire life.

It’s late and he’s running out of time and the ever present New York traffic seems to be conspiring against him as he hurries towards the Empire State Building. The top floors, incongruously lit with a giant heart in twinkling red makes Charles laugh as he dodges pedestrians and taxis alike, seeming to radiate warmth and sentiment over the wintry streets below.

Ducking inside the doors he runs full tilt towards the elevators for the Observation Deck, only to be stopped by a security guard who gives him a disinterested look and says, “Sorry sir, but the elevators are closed.”

His gut clenches; his mind racing at the thought that Erik could maybe, really be up there…that he could be up there waiting for Charles, thinking that he’d been stood up. “No. Please,” he pants, still trying to catch his breath, “I really need to get up there.”

The other man shakes his head, waving his hand towards the exit. “We’re closing up. No more runs tonight.”

He pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration and takes a deep breath, half turning to go before he whirls around and takes a hesitant step forward. “Listen, can I just take a quick look? There’s someone I was supposed to meet… He’s probably not even there but if I don’t at least look I’ll always wonder about it. Please?”

“Cary Grant right?” the guard asks, the corners of his eyes crinkling a little as he flashes Charles a knowing smile.

“You know that movie?”

“One of my favorites,” he chuckles and then Charles finds himself directed to the elevator and hustled on board, his whole body tense with anticipation. He finds himself smiling as the doors close and the elevator starts to move, numbers flashing quickly as they climb towards the upper floors. The smile is still there when the door opens, only to deflate slowly as his eyes take in the empty platform.

“Sorry,” his escort sighs, sounding a bit disappointed himself. “Looks empty.”

“Can I take a minute?” Charles asks, voice soft to hide the disappointment clogging his throat as he steps out of the elevator.

“Go ahead.”

He sighs, shaking his head at his own foolishness, believing at his age in miracles and soul mates and destiny. At the sheer lunacy that has taken over Charles’ life since Christmas; falling half in love with someone he’s never even met, based solely on the gravelly warmth of the man’s voice and the piercing look in those grey-blue eyes. He should never have told Raven about the radio show and let her convince him this was a good idea. Should never have let himself hope that Erik would really come all the way from Seattle to meet him. Here. On top of the Empire State Building. On Valentine's Day.

Stupid.

So absorbed in his thoughts he almost walks right into it, a small ‘Captain America’ backpack wedged beside one of the telescopes. Reaching to grab it by the straps he proceeds to take a closer look, unzipping it without much thought. Inside he finds a toothbrush and a fuzzy teddy bear and is about to dig deeper for a name tag or address when he hears the elevator doors open behind him with a ‘ding’.

They don’t notice him at first, the man and his daughter exiting hand in hand, the little girl dragging him towards the telescope where Charles is standing. He can scarcely breathe when he realizes who it is - the tall, lanky man with brown hair and broad shoulders watching his young companion with adoration and relief as she speaks.

“Papa, I left it near the …”

They see him at the same time and both stop to stare at him, speechless as though they’ve seen a ghost. Charles can feel the weight of Erik’s gaze on him, heavy with disbelief and amazement and wonder and lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“It’s you,” Erik says and the way he keeps looking at Charles makes the last of the Professor’s apprehension disappear.

“It’s me.”

“I saw you,” Erik continues, “in the street.”

Lorna interrupts, shy but determined, “Are you Charles?”

He beams, nodding as the little girl takes a step closer towards him. “Yes.”

“You’re Charles?” Erik asks, looking a little bewildered even as Lorna gifts him with the biggest grin, walking up to Charles and extending her hand.

“I’m Lorna,” she says, with the solemnity of someone twice her age, “that’s my dad. His name is Erik.”

“Hi Lorna. Erik,” he answers, shaking her hand gently, relief and pleasure suffusing his response. Taking the bear out of the pack he hands it to Lorna and asks, “And who is this?”

“Steve.”

Charles chuckles, “Hello, Steve.”

The air is thick with heady anticipation and no small amount of awkwardness, the two men still staring at each other and uncertain what to do next. The tension is broken by a polite cough from the elevators, a gentle reminder of the lateness of the hour that seems to break them all  
from the spell.

“We better go,” Erik says, holding out his hand, a toothy smile on his face that Charles finds absolutely adorable and not at all intimidating. “Shall we?”

The fit is perfect; the way Erik’s slightly larger hand covers his own, the weight of it solid and natural and so right against his skin. The touch is both electric and soothing at once; the excitement of something new with the promise of finally coming home.

“Erik,” he says as they bundle into the elevator side by side and hand in hand, Lorna smiling triumphantly between them. “It’s nice to meet you.”


	4. The Sound of Music AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik calls off his engagement to the Baroness Frost and goes to tell Charles the news.  
> (previously posted)

He finds Charles in the first place he looks, wandering by the gazebo, under the gently swaying boughs of the moonlit trees. It’s peaceful and quiet, a soft glow bathing the mansion grounds with the kind of wonder and beauty that Erik had forgotten for so many years.

Forgotten, depriving himself and his children of so much love and laughter before Charles barreled headfirst into their lives.

Watching him now takes Erik’s breath away, the way the shadows play across Charles’ cheek; the way the young tutor licks his lips absently as he gazes into the distance, deep in thought. He wonders what – or who – the other man is thinking about. He hopes desperately, that Charles is thinking of him.

“Hello,” Erik calls out softly, though Charles still starts a little at his greeting. “I thought I just might find you here.”

Looking slightly discomfited, Charles turns as he approaches, straightening his shoulders and asks somewhat formally, “Is there something you wanted?”

“Hm? No, no, no, no, no.” He points to the stone bench in front of him, trying to set the other man at ease as he considers carefully what he wants – needs - to say. Erik has never been terribly good at expressing his emotions but for Charles he hopes the sentiments in his heart will translate easier into words. “Sit, sit down, please. Please. Uh, may I?”

He watches and waits until Charles sits, before taking a seat on the opposite end, chuckling nervously. Erik finds it difficult not to squirm, feeling rather raw and exposed under the other man’s intense gaze. “You know I was thinking,” he says, using a light and casual tone to mask his apprehension. “I was wondering…two things. Why did you run back to the Orphanage? And what was it that made you come back?”

“Well,” Charles answers, his eyes darting from Erik’s face to his lap, hands smoothing imaginary wrinkles from his trousers. “I had an obligation to fulfill and I…I came back to fulfill it.”

“Mm, is that all?”

Still looking and sounding far away Charles adds affectionately, “And I missed the children.”

Of course. Charles has come to love the children as much as they adore him, despite the somewhat rocky start of his tenure as their tutor. Though he’d hoped that perhaps, after the incident in the river and then the night of the banquet…

“On…only the children?” he can’t help but ask.

“No. Yes!” Charles stammers, flustered by the implication in Erik’s words and waving his arms animatedly as he responds. “Isn’t it right I should have missed them?”

“Oh yes! Yes of course!” And he can’t help but stumble on awkwardly with this line of questioning, to discern if Charles feels as deeply for Erik as Erik does for him, the person who occupies such a central place in his home and his heart. “I was only hoping that perhaps you…perhaps you might ah…”

“Yes?”

“Well…nothing was the same when you were away and it’ll be all wrong again…after you leave.” Erik shakes his head, frustrated with his own lack of eloquence and inability to speak directly for what feels like the first time in his life, fear of Charles running away – again - if he reveals the truth of his feelings. “And I just thought perhaps you might uh…change your mind?”

Charles gets up rather abruptly, turning and taking a few steps away and Erik’s heart clenches, barely resisting the urge to pull the other man back and into his arms.

“Well I’m sure the Baroness will be able to make things fine for you,” Charles says rather sharply, perhaps revealing honest feelings regarding Erik’s engagement to Emma Frost for the first time.

“Charles…” Erik hesitates briefly before clearing his throat. “There isn’t going to be any Baroness.”

“There isn’t?”

Erik wishes he could see the expression on Charles’ face instead of the back of his grey suit jacket and the stiff lines of his shoulders. He replies with a simple, “No.”

Now Charles turns to face him again, looking adorably confused at his admission and says with a slight shake of his head, “I don’t understand.”

His eyes never leave the other man’s face as Erik moves from the bench and the two slowly make their way into the gazebo, walking side by side. He continues with a sigh, “Well we’ve uh, called off our engagement you see and uh…”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Charles interrupts softly, absently.

Erik frowns. “Yes…you are?”

“Mm hmm…” Charles nods and then suddenly freezes mid-step, turning to look up at Erik with those big blue eyes and asks, “…you did?”

And this, finally, is what Erik’s been waiting for, that same look of affection and such hope on Charles’s face as the night they danced together under the stars. He reaches to brush a tentative finger against an upturned cheek, slightly tinged in pink and murmurs, “Yes. Well you can’t marry someone when you’re in love with someone else…can you?”

Shaking his head again, Charles smiles warmly as he steps into ready arms and in that single moment, the whole of Erik Lehnsherr’s world tilts back into balance. He pulls Charles close and kisses him, a gentle taste of lips that the other man deepens with a soft moan, compact body slotting like a perfect puzzle piece against Erik’s taller frame.

“Oh,” Charles whispers, mouth sweet and pliant, hands weaving through Erik’s hair before coming to rest on his shoulders. “I can’t believe this is really happening.”

It’s a sentiment Erik shares completely and he finds himself quite unable to respond for a moment; utterly breathless with joy now that he has Charles in his arms again, this time to stay.

“Moira always says that you have to look for your life,” Charles murmurs, breath warm against Erik’s neck, his arms holding on to Erik just as tightly as he’s being held in return. “I’m glad I listened to her.”

A feather light kiss on the forehead makes Charles sigh contentedly and Erik asks, “Is that why you came back?”

He gets a slight nod and a soft hum in agreement. “And have you found it, Charles?”

“I think I have,” the other man answers dreamily, before continuing with conviction. “I know I have.”

“I love you,” Erik says, though he finds that the words mean everything and nothing, too simple to convey the enormity of all that he feels for Charles Xavier. “Do you know,” he grins, chuckling as Charles looks at him fondly, “when I first started loving you? That night at the dinner table when you sat on that ridiculous pinecone.”

“What?” Charles laughs, his clear delight echoing in the night air. “I knew the first time you blew that silly whistle.”

This time, it’s Charles that initiates the kiss, his hands sliding down to tug gently on Erik’s lapels, sealing them together into a single silhouette, framed against the doorway and bathed in moonlight. Erik cups a soft cheek in his hand and whispers, “Oh my love. Is there someone I should go to ask permission to marry you?”

The mischievous smile that lights up Charles’ face makes Erik grin helplessly in return. “Well, why don’t we ask the children?”


	5. The Terminator 2 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is an unwilling patient in a high security psychiatric hospital. And someone (or some _thing_ ) familiar is coming for him. Again.

He suspects, at the first sound of gunfire echoing along the empty corridors, that something very bad is about to happen.

When the first of the explosions hits the ward, Charles _knows_.

There’s nothing he can do but wait; wait for the guards to let him and the other patients out, or for the damage to the alarm systems to override the security doors. 

Or for that  _thing_ to find him first, with no weapons to defend himself and locked in his room.

There’s loud shouting now, to accompany the machine gun’s _rat tat tat_ as Charles squeezes his eyes shut. It reminds him of the night all those years ago; of the carnage and the screams as cop after cop was gunned down methodically, the machine cutting a swath of destruction through the police station. How he had crouched under a desk, too paralyzed to move, until Logan had quietly broken into the office and whisked him away.

Away from the burning fires and the piles of dead bodies.

The ward abruptly goes dark, the emergency lights flaring to life as the lock on his door opens with a click. Charles is out the door in a flash, running as fast as he can for the stairwell at the north west corner of the ward. There are people milling around, some crying, some looking lost though he spares no thought for anything other than getting himself out and as far away from this place as possible.  He needs to find David  _now_ , before the thing catches up to them.

Even as he runs the shooting behind him draws ever closer, spurring Charles on as he races breathlessly through the corridors. He imagines Logan’s face as his heart thumps with fear and adrenaline; thinks about their son as he grits his teeth and pushes hard around the last corner—

He trips and falls to the ground, his body freezing in sheer terror at the sight of the familiar shape blocking his path. Charles has dreamed of that face every night for years; of those steel grey eyes and eerily perfect form, dogging his every step.

Deadly. Relentless. Remorseless.

The breath is caught in his throat, as the machine takes a step towards him. He will not cringe like a coward, Charles thinks, and hopes that somewhere, in the future, Logan would be proud of him.

What happens next is the last thing that Charles expects, as it reaches out a hand to help him up.

“Come with me if you want to live.”


	6. This Means War AU

Between the running, the stabbing and the punching (not to mention the dodging and firing of more than a few – okay hundreds - of bullets), Erik is certain that he’s heard the man wrong.

“What do you mean his name is Charles?” Erik grunts, shoving the Hydra lackey against the door before kneeing him hard in the solar plexus and dropping him like a stone. “Charles Xavier? Professor of Genetics at Columbia? That Charles Xavier?”

Logan kicks the door open into the next room, slamming himself straight into the guard unlucky enough to be on the other side. “Yeah,” he pants, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he picks himself up off the unmoving body. “What? You know him?”

Erik snarls, biting a curse off the tip of his tongue. He takes a moment to switch his assault rifle to his handgun, before signaling Logan to move. “Sure I know him. I’m dating him. Asshole.”

Whatever he expected Logan’s response to be – surprise, anger, disbelief – it’s not this, a chuckle that slowly morphs into a roar of laughter. He continues laughing when three men burst into the room from the corner closest to their exit, letting Erik pick them off one by one as they crouch behind a rack of servers, the bullets whizzing dangerously close to their heads. He’s still laughing when they clear the space and make a mad dash across the rooftop, where the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter has just landed for their pick-up.

“Man, I did not expect that,” Logan says, wiping tears – fucking tears – from his eyes as they climb onboard, all but flopping over from exhaustion and pain as the adrenaline starts to subside. “What’re the odds of you and me dating the same guy?”

What are the odds indeed? Erik doesn’t know how Logan would’ve had the opportunity to even meet Charles, the two of them spending more time together on missions than they do with their own families. Erik himself only met Charles through his sister Raven, a newly minted agent that’s taken to following him around as per Fury’s orders.

“How many dates have you been on?” he asks, dragging himself into a seat across from Logan.

“I don’t know…three?”

Erik smirks. “We’ve been on four dates. And we’ve got another one Saturday night. He’s clearly more serious about me than he is about you.”

Logan quirks an eyebrow at him, pulling out a cigar from somewhere in his body armor (Erik has no idea where – calling their body armor ‘snug’ is an understatement). “Oh yeah? We’ve got a date tomorrow night, bub. And his lips say he’s serious enough ‘bout me.”

“You think he’s going to pick you?” Erik scoffs, grabbing a bottle of water from his kit and taking a long drink, ignoring Logan’s glare. “When he can choose me instead?”

There’s a glint in his partner’s eyes, the only warning he ever gets that Logan’s about to suggest something very stupid or very dangerous to their health and wellbeing. The last time Erik saw that look the two of them barely made it off the speedboat in time before it exploded into a raging fireball.

“How about we make it a bet, Lehnsherr?” Logan says, an air of nonchalance that Erik doesn’t buy for a second. “We don’t tell him we know about each other and we let him choose. I don’t interfere with your dates and you don’t interfere with mine. You in?”

Erik snorts, leaning back with his hands behind his head and says, “And what do I get when I win, besides Charles?”

“Whatever you want,” Logan answers, taking a puff of his cigar and giving Erik a grin from ear to ear. “And when I win, you gotta do whatever I tell you. Do we have a deal?”

He thinks back to his date with Charles last week; the way he smiled at Erik all through their dinner and listened with enthusiasm to all his fake work stories. He gives Logan a sharp grin in return. “Yes. You’ve got yourself a deal.”


	7. The Terminator 2 AU - Crack Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T!Erik is on a mission to seduce Charles. As ordered by future!David. With 'upgrades'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cracky, porny version of the Terminator AU as requested by the usual suspects. Imagine T!Erik speaking with Arnie's accent - trust me, it's 100% funnier that way.

When Charles opens the door to his bedroom he finds it already occupied, and only  _just_  manages to stop himself from unloading the entire contents of his gun into the unexpected visitor.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growls, stalking inside and slamming the door shut behind him.

The machine - Erik, as David has taken to calling him - sits rigidly on the bed with his back against the headboard. He is naked, or so Charles assumes what with  _all that bare skin_  on display, though the bottom half of ‘it’ is thankfully hidden under the sheets.

Erik’s response is as nonsensical as the situation. “I am here to serve you.”

“What?” Charles shakes his head, setting his gun down on the night stand with a sigh. “What?”

“I have knowledge of 142 positions for sexual intercourse and programmed to provide maximum pleasure to my partner.”

Charles had heard the machine mention previously of being outfitted with custom enhancements, making it superior to its predecessor. He just hadn’t expected  _sex_  to be one of the so called upgrades.

“Why? Why are you offering me sex?” he snarls. “I don’t want to have sex with you! Get out of my room!” 

He rips the sheet off with a snarl, and regrets it immediately. It - Erik -  _is_ in fact completely naked, and sporting the largest penis Charles has ever seen. 

The largest, fully  _erect_  penis he’s ever seen, nestled in a bed of soft ginger curls. Charles wants to know who in the bloody future felt the need to give the cyborg a giant cock of all things.

“Your son,” Erik says, and Charles almost chokes on his own spit, “completed the upgrades. He sent me back to protect you both. And also to pleasure you.”

“M...my…” Charles stutters. “What?”

The machine does not seem to understand Charles’ reaction, getting up and out of the bed to approach him. The hefty cock sways back and forth, slapping against its stomach with an almost hypnotic rhythm - not that Charles is looking of course.

“Chawles,” Erik says, “you look ill. Can I bring you water?”

“No,” he answers, slowly backing up as it takes another step closer. And then another. “No, I just need you to leave.”

It looks at Charles, expression unchanging. “I must complete my mission.” 

“Your mission?” He shakes his head, completely unnerved and baffled by Erik’s words. “Fucking me is your  _mission_?”

“David said you were very tense during this phase of your life,” the machine answers. “He remembers a lot of yelling, and shooting things. He thought that sexual relations would help relieve some of your stress.”

“So what you’re trying to tell me,” Charles says, his voice a little shrill and breathless, “is that my  _son_ , in the future, gave you a huge cock and sent you back in time to fuck his Dad? To help me de-stress? Seriously?”

The expression on Erik’s face is grim. “Affirmative. Your clothes. Give them to me now.”

Charles turns abruptly and exits the room, slamming the door shut with a bang so loud that it brings David running from the kitchen.

“What? What’s wrong, Dad?” 

“Nothing,” he says, because he’d rather nothave that much needed conversation with his son  _right now,_  while he’s still sporting a rather unfortunate…problem between his legs. “Just…remind me later to have a chat with you about priorities.”

He doesn’t wait for David to answer, striding out the back door and into the sweltering heat. They are far enough away from civilization that the stars are bright and clear in the night sky, their tiny farm practically buried in the middle of the Mojave desert.

With a ragged sigh, he approaches the underground bunker, entering the security code without thought and pushing open the heavy steel door. He’s not sure why he came out here; only that he needed to put some distance between himself and that…machine.

He doesn’t understand why David gave it a  _name_ , or decided to call him ‘Erik’ of all things. Charles only knows what he’s  _lived;_ that under that admittedly beautiful exterior lies nothing but metal and wire, programmed to do exactly - and only - what its told.

“Chawles,” the voice drifts through the door and he whirls around, grabbing a gun off the shelf. He takes a step forward as Erik - thankfully wearing pants again - enters the bunker, and presses the gun against its chest. 

"I thought I told you to stay away from me,” he snarls.

Erik doesn’t move, his imposing frame blocking the only exit. The machine moves slowly, taking a hold of the gun and tugging it gently from Charles’ hand before setting it aside. 

“I will not hurt you,” it says and Charles grunts and turns away.

“I want to help you,” it continues, taking another step closer. Charles is horrified when he realizes that Erik is disrobing behind him, and spins around at the sound of a belt buckle hitting the ground.

“What. Are. You. Doing?” he hisses.

Erik is completely naked again, broad shoulders and slim waist and that  _still giant coc_ k standing to attention between his thighs. Charles doesn’t quite scream from frustration at his own raging libido and the machine’s dogged persistance - though it’s a close thing.

“My penis is twelve inches in length,” Erik says, in a voice that suggests he’s telling Charles tomorrow’s weather rather than the size of his cock. “It has multi-speed and vibrating functions and is fully detachable. I can use it to penetrate you in your mouth or in your anus, or rub it against your penis until you orgasm. You can also use my mouth or my—”

“Stop!” Charles shouts, shoving at Erik with both his hands. “Is that supposed to…stop talking!”

“If you wish,” Erik answers, “though I have not listed all my features. I have also been outfitted with a self lubricating a—”

“Alright, alright!” Charles interrupts, because he does NOT want to hear another word about Erik’s 'features'. “If I let you  _pleasure_ me will you leave me alone?”

“Yes.”

“Get on your knees.”

——-

That night, Charles sleeps better than he has in years, his mind filled with images of his cock sliding in and out of Erik’s wet mouth. Of the way Erik’s tongue licked his balls before Charles fucked him, coming hard down a throat that has no gag reflex and no need for air.

He's willing to concede that maybe,  _possibly,_  future David’s idea wasn't such a bad one after all.


	8. While You Were Sleeping AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo Baggins might be just a tiny bit in love with Frerin Durin, who comes into his shop 'Bag End' every day for his morning coffee. One day, Bilbo happens to save Frerin's life during a mugging and is promptly drawn into the lives of the rather loud and messy Durin clan. 
> 
> Also, they think he's Frerin's fiancé.
> 
> Also, he ends up falling in love with Frerin's brother, Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the lovely Zaphodbeeblebro who loves 'While You Were Sleeping' as much as I do and agreed it would make a perfect Bagginshield AU! Here is just a little taste...I'm fairly sure I'll be back eventually to write more. (Definitely Thorin and Bilbo's meeting at the very least!)

There is suddenly an awful lot of noise.

And a _lot_ of people in the not very big hospital room.

All of whom are doing some form of shouting (there’s one that looks like an older, more dignified version of Frerin with dark hair, as well as the one who looks enough like Frerin to be a sister) or crying (probably his mother, with beautiful blond hair in an elegant up-do), or running around (that would be the two kids climbing on and off the chairs and yelling at their uncle to wake up) and Bilbo feels a little like he’s been caught up in a whirlwind.

He takes another look at Frerin asleep on the bed, his head bandaged and cheek bruised, and swallows. It’s really unfair how utterly handsome he looks even after being mugged and then wacked in the head by two thugs outside Bilbo’s little coffee shop. Not that it matters what he thinks (or that he has the tiniest, most pathetic one sided crush) since the man barely knows that Bilbo exists, for all that he comes into Bag End every day to grab his morning coffee. It’s not like Frerin is going to wake up and suddenly profess his undying love for Bilbo, just because Bilbo happened to chase away his would-be muggers. Better just to duck out now with Frerin’s family here to look after him, and get back to help Ori close up.

“Where ya goin’, mister?” a voice pipes up, just as Bilbo is quietly making his way to the door, hoping to slip out unnoticed. It’s the younger of the two boys, the one with the chocolate brown hair, looking up at him with wide curious eyes.

“Umm…” Bilbo stutters, “I was just…”

He can feel everyone staring at him, this strange man in a green waist coat and bracers in their son/brother/uncle’s room, the curiosity and wariness clear on their faces. But he’s saved from having to answer when the doctor and the nurse he spoke to earlier enter the room, and everyone’s attention is immediately riveted in their direction.

They all listen intently as she relays Frerin’s injuries in detail – some bruises to his torso, a broken arm, and a blow to the head that likely caused his current comatose state. The doctor tells them that she can’t be certain when he’ll wake up, but that she’s hopeful that it’ll be soon based on the results of his MRI.

“How did this happen?” the woman asks, the one Bilbo assumes is Frerin’s mother, and the pained look on her face as she strokes his hair makes Bilbo’s heart ache. He looks over at the nurse, who gives him a smile and a thumbs up and sighs.

“Two men, they stopped him after he left my shop and tried to take his camera bag,” Bilbo supplies, trying hard not to fidget as they all watch him with bated breath. “I ah, saw him through the window, trying to fight them off. They shoved him hard and he fell into the street and hit his head, and I ran outside and they ah…took off when they saw me. And then I called for an ambulance.”

The tension in the room eases just a little, as they all process his words, until an old man Bilbo hadn’t noticed before, pipes up from his spot behind Frerin’s father. “And who the hell are you?”

“He’s Mr. Durin’s fiancé!” the nurse interjects, waving his arms wildly as Bilbo looks on, horrified and utterly stunned. “And he didn’t even tell you the best part! The officer said he ran out of the shop with a baseball bat and chased the two muggers away, and then jumped in front of an oncoming car and rolled him to safety!”

“Well yes, but I’m not—“  

“Thrain, he saved our baby’s life!” the woman exclaims, and then rushes over and wraps her arms around Bilbo, crushing him in a full body hug. “And you’re going to marry our Frerin! I can’t believe it! Can you believe it, Dad? Who would have thought our youngest would finally settle down! And with such a nice young man.”

“But I’m really not—“ Bilbo sputters, to no avail as the room erupts into chaos, the family all talking over one another as they absorb the unexpected news. He yanks the nurse over to the corner and hisses, “Why did you tell them I was his fiancé? I’m not his fiancé; we don’t even know each other!”

The nurse – ‘Bofur’ his name tag reads - sounds exasperated when he answers, “You said you were going to marry him!”

Bilbo remembers muttering under his breath as he wandered through the E.R., waiting to talk to the police and for news of Frerin’s condition. He rolls his eyes and grits through his teeth, “I was talking to myself!”

“Why would you–? Look never mind,” Bofur says, not unkindly. “It’s Christmas Eve and the guy’s in a coma. Just…don’t tell them for a couple of days. Give them something to be happy about. I mean just look at how thrilled they all are to meet his fiancé!”

“That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever—” Bilbo starts, but is cut off when the younger of the two women crosses the room to step in front of him, and reaches to shake his hand.

“Thank you so much for helping my brother,” she says, the lines on her face softening as she reaches to shake Bilbo’s hand. “I’m Dis Durin, Frerin’s sister.”

Bilbo smiles, letting out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Bilbo Baggins. And please don’t mention it. Anyone would have done the same thing.”

She shakes her head, and squeezes his hand, the sheen in her eyes and the slight quake in her voice making Bilbo want to reassure her with tea and a large slice of his homemade apple pie. “No I don’t think that they would. You don’t know what it means to this family to know that Frerin is finally settling down. He’s been so distant, and we didn’t even think he was going to show up for Christmas and then we find out…and he’s…and you saved him! We can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for us.”

The words ‘I’m not his fiancé’ are on the tip of his tongue, but then Dis is wrapping her arms around her boys and they’re both staring up at him with matching grins on their faces, and Frerin’s mother Fris is telling him he has to join them tomorrow for Christmas dinner.

And then the older boy with the a blond braid in his hair and a mischievous grin on his face looks up at him and asks, “Can we call you Uncle Bilbo?”

“Yeah, Uncle Bilbo,” the brunet one chimes in, tugging on his sleeve as his brother wraps his arms around Bilbo’s legs. “You’ve got to come for Christmas! You have to meet Uncle Thorin!”

Bilbo looks at the sea of eager faces, all beaming expectedly at him and sighs.

He is in _so_ much trouble.


	9. Gladiator AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is Roman General turned slave turned gladiator, keen to avenge the death of his wife and children by the mad Emperor Cain. Charles is Cain's brother and their late father's favored son, working to foment a secret rebellion and seize control of Rome for the Senate.
> 
> Two ex-lovers. A quiet moment before the end.

It is late in the afternoon when a man sweeps into Erik’s cell at the gladiators’ barracks, shrouded in a long cloak and hood to conceal his face. A lifetime has passed since their last true parting, and yet to Erik there is no mistaking him for any other; even now Charles is as he has always been – brilliant and regal in bearing, his outer radiance belying a core of steel.

“My brother’s had Emma arrested. We can’t wait any longer; we must leave tonight. Azazel will take you to the gate at midnight where Alex will be waiting with horses.”

Charles is pale and a little breathless, fearful and determined both as he gazes at Erik with those sharp blue eyes. He knows what risks Charles has taken – _is_ taking – to help him and for the briefest moment, Erik has no words to express his gratitude.

No words for the man he once loved with his whole heart.

Finally, he nods. “You have done all this?”

“Yes,” Charles answers softly, but with no hesitation. “Yes.”

Erik sighs, his thoughts on a little boy – Charles’ young son – and what it means for David’s life should Cain discover their secret rebellion. “You risk too much.”

Charles’ gaze is steady, even as Erik sees the pain and regret etched in the thin purse of his lips. “I have much to pay for.”

“You have nothing to pay for. You love your son; you are strong for him.”

“I am tired of being _strong_ ,” Charles snaps, his vaunted control wearing thin as he sighs. “My brother hates all the world and you most of all.”

Erik shakes his head. “Because your father chose me.”

“No,” Charles replies, his expression gentling as he leans close, his next words filled with emotion. “Because my father loved you…and because _I_ loved you.”

There was a time - and they were no more than children - when all Erik wanted was to have Charles at his side. He had not yet tasted the glory to be gained in war, nor had he lost the family he cherished to a mad man’s treachery. And now, he finds himself coming full circle and standing on the precipice, wishing for a thousand more stolen moments with the man he still loves.

He takes Charles’ hand, and presses a kiss to his fingertips. “It was a long time ago.”

“Was I so very different then?” Charles asks, his smile rueful and sad.

Erik shakes his head, and brushes his thumb gently against Charles’ cheek. “You laughed more.”

A laugh that Erik has sorely missed; one that he desperately wishes to hear again from those perfect lips.

“Erik,” Charles says, time seeming to slow as the space narrows around them, seeming to hold its breath. “I have felt alone all my life, except with you.”

The words are a declaration, more honest and heartfelt than Charles has ever given, shaking Erik to the core. But there is no time to think on what it could mean for their future…

…a future that is still so very far from secure.

“I must go,” Charles says, even as he stands perfectly still, gaze intent as Erik steps forward, and folds him into his arms. 

“Yes.”

Their kiss is soft and sweet and filled with words unspoken; of promises broken and bonds renewed, and a love deep and abiding. The taste of Charles’ lips, and the way they fit together still; he commits all of it to memory, to carry alongside his children’s joyful shouts and the sheen of his wife’s dark tresses.

Charles gives him one last look before he heads out the door, leaving impressions of _be strong_ and _stay alive_ lingering in his wake. Erik takes a deep breath and sits on his cot, scrubbing his face with both hands as he settles in to wait.

He hopes to see Charles again, before the end.

\----

He does.

And he smiles, and closes his eyes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Course You Know (This Means War) Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294610) by [Kernezelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernezelda/pseuds/Kernezelda)




End file.
